Don't You Want Me?
by JavidsBlissfulTARDISFeels
Summary: A few weeks after the night David and jack had confessed to each other, Jack has yet to touch David. He said he wanted him in his bed...did he mean it? rated M for boyXboy lemon. Javid, sequel to More Than Roommates.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies characters. That honor goes to Disney

Warning: rated M for boyXboy lemon

David's POV

I lay in bed, trying not to think about Jack, but it was impossible when he was in the next room. It had been two weeks since that night in the bathroom when Jack and I confessed to each other. Even though his injuries healed, he's been hesitant to touch me.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back and lazily slipped my hand down the front of my boxers. I closed my eyes, imagining that Jack's hand was the one wrapped around my aching cock. His hand slightly calloused from when he used to work on the streets, doing odd jobs like selling papers, feels like heaven. God he's not even touching me and I'm so close.

My hand speeds up as I imagine Jack biting my neck roughly before sucking to ease the pain, marking me as his own. I want nothing more than to touch him, but I know he's not really there, so I bite the inside of my cheek, focusing on my ministrations and waiting impatiently to finish. Without Jack there was no point on trying to prolong anything. With a final rough tug and squeeze I'm cumming over my hand, moaning softly as not to alert Jack. Imagine the look on his face if I was too loud and he thought something was wrong. I think I'd die of embarrassment.

I dragged myself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to clean off a little. Unlike Jack, I was really good at creeping quietly so I didn't wake him.

Even though I'd only gotten cum on my hand I decided to just take a shower in an attempt to calm myself down a little.

The hot water felt good against my soar muscles, which were in desperate need of a tension relief if Jack would just hurry up and make a damn move. Nope, nope, not thinking about that right now, no, no, no! A knock at the door made me jump.

"Hey Dave, any particular reason you're takin a shower at 2:30 in the mornin?" Jack asked, voice clear despite the door barrier.

"Uh, I was having trouble falling asleep and I thought a shower might help me relax," I called back to him.

"Mind if I come in. I wanna talk to ya."

"S-sure."

I heard the door open then close, and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"Look, I've been thinkin about us and the thing is…I'm not sure I can do this."

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. No worse, like the world was ripped from beneath my feet. I turned the handle switching off the water.

"Hand me a towel," I said calmly, reaching a hand out from the curtain. I heard a brief rustling and a towel was thrust into my hand.

"Did ya hear what I—

"Yeah I heard you."

I pushed the curtain open, stepping into view now that the towel was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Dave I—

I slapped him hard across the face before he could finish. He looked like he's been expecting it.

"I deserve that, but I'm sorry Dave. I can't stand it."

"You can't stand what? Can't stand actually letting yourself feel something? Can't stand feeling for someone besides yourself?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?! I don't understand you Jack. Sometimes you're so stupid I can't even handle it. I want to punch you hard enough to knock some sense into your head. You lead me on and now you're dumping me! Well, fine, but first—

I grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down to my level, smashing our lips together. He tried to pull back, but I didn't let him, holding him closer and all but devouring his mouth with my lips, my tongue, my teeth, everything I had. Putting both hands on my chest he shoved me back hard, making me stumble.

"S-so you're really done," I stuttered, bottom lip quivering as tears prickled at the corners of my eyes.

He didn't say anything, just pressed his fingers gently to his lips.

"I don't understand," I mumbled, sliding to the floor as the tears started to fall, "I-I thought you wanted me."

"I do," he whispered, kneeling in front of me.

I stared at him, confused by his words.

"I-I've been trying to…you know…all week, but I thought you didn't want to."

Something clicked in my brain. It wasn't that Jack didn't want me, it was that he thought I didn't want him.

"How could you possibly think that you idiot?!"

"Well it's not all my fault! Every time I tried to make a move you didn't seem interested!" he countered.

"When the hell did you try to make a move?!"

"Well, on Tuesday I asked if you wanted help with the dishes. Then on Wednesday I offered to help you study. Yesterday I watched Batman with you on the couch."

"Wait…those were moves?"

"Of course they were!"

"In what universe could any of those things be considered moves? You asked if I wanted help with dishes when I only had two left, so I didn't actually need help. I was studying English, which is your worst subject. And I thought you were just interested in the movie."

"Well I…I just wanted to be near you is all," he said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

I touched his cheek and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. With one hand on my hip and the other on the back on my neck, he kissed back full force. I pulled back abruptly for a breath of air, making him lose his balance. He tumbled forward landing on top of me. One of my legs ended up between his and I sucked in a breath when I felt how hard he was. Smiling mischievously I pushed my leg against his groin.

"D-Davey," he spluttered.

Without warning, he leapt off me, simultaneously grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet.

"Now that I ain't injured, do you wanna…I mean…can we…" he trailed off, nibbling his lip nervously.

"Yes," I said simply, fisting the front of his shirt and dragging him out of the bathroom towards my room.

"Wait, let's go to my room."

"Why?"

"I recall saying I wanted you in my bed," he said huskily.

"If you want this to last, you shouldn't talk like that."

Grinning, Jack practically shoved me into his room. In a flash I was flat on my back on his bed with Jack leaning over me. He kissed me hungrily, like if he didn't he would die. I can't even begin to explain how much it turned me on. Tentatively, I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, daring him to go further. He was all too happy to oblige, plunging his tongue into my mouth and turning me into a moaning puddle of goo. He pulled back, staring down at me, panting.

It was then that I realized he was wearing far too much clothing. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and practically ripped it off his body. He chuckled, removing his pants quickly. His eyes held mine in a lustful gaze as he slipped off his boxers. He smirked, reaching down slowly and grabbing hold of the towel around my hips. I squeezed my eyes shut as he removed it and tossed it on the floor.

Unable to take it anymore I peeked up at Jack.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Jack. I…can we skip the foreplay?"

He glanced up, quirking an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"I want you NOW."

He nodded, holding his fingers to my lips. I took all three into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around, trying to drive Jack crazy.

"Mmm," he moaned, looking like he could cum just from that. When he felt they were wet enough he pulled them away and moved down the bad, sliding his first digit into my—

"Mmrgh!" I grunted at the unfamiliar feeling.

Jack looked at me apologetically, but continued sliding his finger in and out until I was used to it. He added a second finger, which I'll admit almost made me cry, but Jack nibbled on my hipbone to distract me, before sliding in a third. After the initial discomfort, his finger brushed something that made me see stars.

"Oh God Jack!" I yelped.

"Is it okay Dave, can I—

"God yes!"

Jack lined himself up at my entrance, and slowly pushed in. The fingers were nothing compared to this. I bit my cheek in an attempt to muffle the pained whine I let out, but Jack noticed, leaning up to kiss me full on the mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Dave. Are y-you okay-mmhmm," he tried to sound concerned, but he felt too good. I reached up brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes, then pulling him down for a kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, hitting that special spot dead on. I gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing my head back against the pillow.

"Dave, ah-God, Dave," Jack moaned, thrusting in hard and fast.

I'd lost all coherent thought at this point. Neither of us was gonna last long. One of Jack's hands moved from my hip to my dick, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

"Jack, Jack, I'm gonna—

"Hold on Davey, not yet, not yet!"

Jack pushed in harder and harder, his thrusts becoming uneven. He seemed desperate to catch up.

"Jack please!"

"Cum for me Dave," he growled.

I didn't need telling twice as I screamed cumming all over my stomach. Jack followed a moment after, spilling deep inside me and groaning loudly.

I stared up at Jack, taking in his half open mouth and flushed face. He pulled out of me as gently as possible, but it didn't keep me from wincing just slightly.

"Was it okay? I mean, did I do it right?" he asked sheepishly.

"It was perfect," I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll work on my moves next time to make it clear I wanna have sex with you."

"…you do that Jack."


End file.
